ohsibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Hawthorne
Eloise "Ellie" Hawthorne is a main character in the fanfiction Our High School is Better Than Yours!, written by Lead The Careers. She is a freshmen student at St. OHSIBTY School, and the captain of the Power Squad, the school's cheerleading clique. Her brother, Mauricio Hawthorne, also attends the high school. Biography Ellie was born on the 6th of March as the younger sister of Mauricio. She lived in the world of barren deserts and horses - she grew up in Texas. Her brother taught her many survival skills, such as archery and horse-riding. Every day she rode off into the desert practising her skills, and she soon became an impeccable archer. When she was eleven, her and her family moved to New York City, which she hated. There was nowhere to play, her bow and arrows were confiscated when she accidently killed her next-door-neighbor's cat during archery practise and, because of the lack of fields, she had to watch as the horse just stood in the stable, unable to move unless being fed. Season One School Sucks Ellie is made captain of the Power Squad cheerleading group, then later tells her brother Mauricio that she doesn't wish to be the captain, yet she doesn't dare quit at it has aided her popularity. Ups and Downs Ellie and Delilah are seen violently fighting after Delilah defaces Ellie's locker. They are both gaining several wounds before the brawl is stopped by Joey Mitchell and Tom Anderson. She then walks to her next lesson with Tom, and shows him her sharpened nails by slashing his jumper. Spin the Bottle Ellie is first seen calling Mauricio and Nasia over to her lunch table and offering to buy them lunch. Delilah then enters, handing out invitations to a party that will take place at her home, and interrupts the conversation. Ellie refuses, and Delilah insists that she goes, because if she doesn't she will get beaten up every day. Next, Ellie is seen sneaking into Geometry class and sits next to Tom, who she actively chats to until the two sneak out of the class and bunk off the rest of the day. Unexpected Ellie is briefly seen searching for Tom as the episode ends. Love is Eternal, Until it Ends Ellie is seen speaking casually to a gloomy Tom before he suddenly turns around and confesses about Samantha's pregnancy. When Ellie promised that she will not spread the news about the baby, the two share a quick hug, which is witnessed by a jealous Samantha. Road Trip: Part 1 Ellie introduces the episode at her house, where the attendees are getting ready for the road trip. She hugs her mom and promises she'll stay safe, before getting into Tyler's car. She is next seen asking everybody what their highlight of the year is, and receives many answers, then hands out bottles of cola to everybody. She is last seen sleeping on Tom's shoulder when the car smashes into a fallen tree and flips down a hill. Personality Ellie is a smart kid, yet she can have her moments when she is just dumb. She's a straight A student and is adored by her teachers. She is extremely popular because of her position in the Power Squad, and has several friends, whom she is very protective of. If anyone insults her loved ones, she turns into a wild animal and often attacks - she's strong for a young teen. Relationships Delilah Rene Ellie and Delilah are not friends, and after an incident where Delilah defaced Ellie's locker, the two have been mortal enemies. Delilah is shown to be extremely jealous of Ellie's captaincy of the Power Squad, a position which Delilah once held. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters